Sclass protection mission in Hogwarts
by Uchihaheir58
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto get a new mission to protect Harry Potter and the students of Hogwarts against Lord Voldemort. In a world where wandwaving decides about life or dead. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**S-class Protection mission in Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: unfortuanetely I do not own either Naruto or Harry Potter

Summary: Sakura,Sasuke and Naruto got a new S-class mission: Protect Harry Potter. They have to learn a total different way of fighting to survive in a world where wand waving decides over life or dead. SasuSaku

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Konoha: „Team 7, you're addigned for a S-Rank Protection mission", the blond Hokage told the ANBU-Team in front of her desk. All had their uniform and masks on. There stood a dog, a fox, a cat and a falcon.

„Tsunade-baachan tell us already what our mission is." Demanded the fox.

„Ok, you are all going to a place called Hogwarts in Great Britain Europe. There you are to protect the students especially a boy called Harry Potter."

„Umm, Tsunade-sama why is our S-class mission a simple protection?", a pink-haired girl asked.

„Oh, it isn't a simple protection mission. Hogwarts is a school, more a school for wizardry and witchcraft. The headmaster Albus Dumbledore is a wizard and payed a huge fee for our best shinobi, because a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort is ressurected and after this boy. This boy is no normal sixteen years-old boy he's the only one who ever survived a killing curse of this Voldemort. That why he's after him."

„And why isn't it a assasination mission after this Voldemort-guy?", a hottie with black hair wanted to know, obviously bored.

„Because Dumbledore said the boy is going to finish him off and you are to simple take care that no one attacks him or the school until he's ready to face Voldemort. Mission is one year long so when you don't have question go pack your things and meet here at six o'clock."

The four bowed and left the office.

„Ano, Sakura-chan, you want to have ramen?" Naruto asked. He already had a girlfriend, but Sakura was his best friend just as Sasuke was something like his brother.

„Sorry Naruto, I need to pack. I mean it's already three you know."

„Ah sure, sure see you later then. Eh Sasuke, going to take some ramen?"

„Why not." Ever since he came back Sasuke was friendlier to his old friends it seemed that he wanted to apologize like that.

„See you Kakashi-san." They chorused as they parted ways. Sakura on her way home and the boys on their way to Ichiraku.

At six they all met in the Hokage's office to see an old man in strange clothings already standing in front of Tsunades desk.

„There you are. Team 7 this is Albus Dumbledore our client."

The four of them bowed. Strangely enough Kakashi was in time.

„It's nice to meet you. Well, to your mission. You'll be going to London to get your things for school. Then you'll be going to Hogwarts to be taught by some of our teachers , so that you'll be able to attend as sixth years and on the first of September you'll take the train to Hogwarts with the other students. You'll be meeting with one of the teachers in London and also with another at the station. Harry is not to know that you are his bodyguards.I'll be presenting you as foreign Aurors, something similiar to ANBU that are to protect the school as well as learning the british school system for educational reasons in Japan. I believe that you know how to speak english?"

„We do.", answered Kakashi in english.

„Also you'll be using wands , all you have to do is to channel your chakra in it. So you're able to use jutsus without making handsignes."Tsunade continued.

They all nodded and Dumbledore took out an old Hitai ate. „Hold onto this."

The took hold onto it and suddenly felt a tuck at their navel and dissappeared from the office.


	2. Chapter 2

S-class protection mission in Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters of Naruto and Harry Potter nor any of the songs I may be stating(heavy sigh) I only own the characters Imade by myself

Hohoho

Only their shinobi reflexes prevented the four of them to fall. The looked around. One moment they were holding onto that thing and now they were standing in an old room somewhere. The door opened to reveal a _giant._

„Hey, ye mus' be the _shinobi _Dumbledore said ye would arrive. Welcome to the leaky cauldron. Oh an' I'm Hagrid."

„Hey." The shinobi chorused.

„Hagrid-san shouldn't we be on our way to get our things?" Kakashi asked after one minute of silent standing.

„Oh yeah lets get going then."

The people in the big room downstairs stared at them strangely, because they shinobi all wear black coats that hid their faces, not that there was anything to see because of their masks underneath.

The barkeeper looked at Hagrid with something that looked like hope only to be disappointed.

„Sorry Tom, Hogwarts buisiness."

They passed through a wall and the four ninjas could only stare at what they saw. Such strange things they sold, like brooms and things thatlooked like animal organs. And everywhere those huge posters with criminals and such. It didn't went unnoticed by the shinobi that all teh people walking through seemed to be in a hurry or fear something.

„Quite the happy place isn't it?" asked Naruto in a voice so low that Hagrid wasn't able to hear.

„It's nearing a war and with that enemy outside who would judge them."Sasuke answered his voice as loud as the Kyuubis.

„Whoah, what's that?" Naruto asked suddenly when they passed a shop with an purple poster with bright yellow letters, though Naruto was too lazy to learn how to read and write english he wasn't able to understand the meaning. Learning to speak was hard enough for him.

„Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."Sakura read out. „Seems like some shop for joking things. But we don't Hve time right now. Come Naruto."

After they got some – for the shinobi rather useless utensiles- they went to the last shop, they were to get their wands.

„Hello."they greeted the man who was seemingly the owner of the shop.

„Please hold out you're wandhand." As he got no reply he said „the hand you write with."

He could see their faces that made Ollivander a bit suspicious about them.

They did as requested and after some useless tries and some destroyed furniture each had an own wand.

Naruto' s was oak with dragonheartstring, nine and a half shimered a bit red in the sunlight.

Sakura's was ivory with the hair of a unicorn, eleven inches. It was a beautiful colour of silver.

Sasuke's was holly with the feather of a black phoenix , ten inches, it was black.

Kakashi got one made of the wood from a chestnut, with an core of a phoenix feather, it was ten and a half inches and was the same brown colour as Pakkun's fur.

Back in the leaky cauldron, they got rooms and went to bed. The time change finally getting to the shinobi.

The next morning they stumbled upon Harry Potter, who tried to attack Sasuke and Kakashi as he saw them. Shouting something about _Death eaters_ he stormed ove to them not being allowed to use his wand as the shinobi learned the previous day from Hagrid.

But he hadn't made a couple of steps until Sakura gripped his raised arm, with which he intended to hit the two others.

„You shouldn't make so much noise, boy." She said. Harry looked at her in surprise, not having noticed her before. „We are no such thing as _Death eaters _so be a good boy now and don't attract so much attention. Those are not the times for you to through an fit." Harry was at a lack of words. Until the door opened again and Hagrid came in.

„There you are. Let's go." With that said the girl- Harry was sure it was a girl because of her beautiful voice, which sounded like chiming bells- let go of his hand and the three together with a fourth Harry hadn't noticed until then made their way towards Hagrid. Greeting him and leaving through the door he just came in.

„Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione, Molly ,Arthur, Ginny.I'll be right back." And they watched him leaving again bearing a confused look ontheir faces. All wondering who teh strangers were and how they knew Hagrid and most of all why they hid their faces.

After not a whole minute later Hagrid was back and they went to get their school things. All the while were the young wizards and witches asking Hagrid about the he didn't give anything away, which was much for Hagrid.

Meanwhile our favourite four had a tour through Hogwarts guided by Minerva McGonagall.

In the remaining weeks of the holidays the shinobi learned so much about the wizarding world and casting spells and charms that they overpowered most of their teachers- the four heads of the houses.

They left a day before school starts by portkey to London so they could board the train as to not raise any more suspicion under the students as they would anyway seeing as they were masked and wore those cloaks that even hid the masks.

They weren't surprised about the Genjutsu cast on the pillar between the gates nine and ten and boarded the train at the same time as Harry and his friends.

They ended up in the same compartment with Harry, who was eying them for a had decided not to wear their masks, the cloaks shielding their faces enough.

When Ron and Hermione came into the compartment, Hermione started talking to them the only one answering being Sakura.

Soon both girls were chatting about their knowledges, until Hermione noticed Sasuke and Sakura holding hands.

„Oh, you're a couple?"

„Hn." Was the only reply Hermione got from Sasuke. He decided to just peck Sakura on the lips, leaving her blushing which was thankfully hided under her cloak. During their time in Hogwarts teh two of them got together. Sakura still felt surprised when ever her hot boyfriend kissed her.

„You're soo cute." Sakura got Hermione glancing at Ron from the corner of her eyes and smirked.

After driving peacefully for a while they all recieved letters from Slughorn and went to visit him.

Upon arrival they saw many other students all ready gathered in his compartment.

„Ah, there you are my friends. I believe I was to help you before in London."

„You weren't on time so we decided to go alone." Kakashi answered monotonously.

Professor Slughorn looked a bit flustered but continued asking about the families and such about the present people. As they thought before everyone in this room was invited because of their connection to famous persons or who were extremely talented by themselves like Ginny.

When Slughorn turned to Naruto wanting to nterrogate them Sakura interfered by saying that they had nearly arrived in Hogwarts.

After they left the compartment they noticed Harry becoming invisible and Naruto sent a clone to follow him. They returned with Neville to their compartment and after half an hour they finally arrived back in Hogwarts. As the students went to the carriages Naruto's clone disappeared and Naruto got the information of their charge lying in the compartment of some Slytherins, he also got to know the hatred between Harry and those Malfoy guy.

Sakura went back to get Harry while the others ran to the castle over the lake, too fast for the untrained wizard eye to see.

As the train started moving Harry rolled on his side, then he felt the invisible cloak being lifted off him and there stood the starnge foreign girl. She pulled her wand and Harry could move again.

„Come, I have no desire to go back to London."

He stood up and followed her together they jumped from the faster getting train.

„Your nose looks horrible, may I?"

Harry didn't know what she ws up to but nodded she lifted her hand which glowd grenn and when her hand finally touche his nose he felt it going back to it's real should go now. She took his hand and a blink of Harry later they stood in the entrance hall.

„You should go now, the diner already started."

„Wait, who are you, why are you always going around the questons?"

„You'll know our identities soon enough."With that said she just disappeared.

Harry was left confused but went into the great hall.

Sakura stod in the shadows behind the Gryffindor table beside Sasuke and watched as Hermione cleaned his face.

When Dumbledore raised from the front table whispers and murmurs rose all around the hall, upon seeing his sick hand.

„No, worries. Well, to our new students welcome, to our old welcome back."

After introducing the new teachers and raising whispers about the new potions teacher Dumbledore continued.

„As some of you already noticed we have guests." There was a poof and the four shinobi stood beside Dumbledore.

„These are some aurors from Japan who are here to protect the school as their leader is an old friend of mine. Those are Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Please reveal your faces to us."

The four looked at each other so Dumbledore opted for their true names and identities.

In one swift identical move they pushed their hoods back.

The students gasped their stood a strange masked man, a boy not older than a sixth year, with so bright blond hair they didn't knew was possible. The other two seemed just his age and were so beautiful although the girl caused whispers weither her hair was naturally pink or dyed, and the boy he was such a hottie with his black locks which as the hair of the other males seemed to go against all looked like models or something like that.

„They'll be watching the grounds as well as the lessons and your common rooms."

„How will they be able to watch everything they are only four?" asked someone loudly from the Ravenclaw table.

„Who said we were only four we are four captains our squads are naturally with us althought heir number is a secret."

With that said the stundets saw shadows emerge from the shadows in th e whole hall. First only ten then suddenly twenty.

„You'll never know who belongs to us, because you only will be seeing us. Some may look like students, some are masked and some will be totally hidden from your sight." Naruto answered smirking and his shadow clones disappeared back into the shadows.

The students were in awe but also afraid of the foreigners because of the dangerous aura they emitted and their blank faces. It didn't help that kakashi only showed one eye and Naruto's smirk wasn't all too nice.

Harry felt a shudder going down his spine, but he believed they weren't too cruel since they helped him and Dumbledore trusts them. As well as the chat the girl had with Hermione and the fact taht Sakura and Sasuke were a couple, no scratch the last thing Bellatrix was married, as well as Malfoy senior. But then he thought the conversation between the girls just showed her intellect.

In the end he decided to jjust keep an eye on them to see if they were suspicious.

His intentions were blocked by the fact he was too tired to notice them entering the Gryffindor common room before the students could and checking it all out. When the students arrived they were finishing inspecting and sat close together by the fire talking in hushed and fast Japanese.

The shinobi were pleased with their first day. Phase number one was finished: being introduced to the school and getting in contact with Harry through his female friend, Dumbledore was rihgt she was a know it all and was happy to have someone like Sakura, with an even higher intellect and knowledge. They let the clones watch the school and fell into a light slumber in front of the dying flames , Sakura in Sasukes arms.


	3. Chapter 3

S-class protection mission in Hogwarts

Chapter 3

Do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

Hohoho

When the students left their dorms to the common room every house found a shinobi in front of them.

Sakura guided the Ravenclaws to the great house, Naruto the Gryffindors, Kakashi the Hufflepuffs and Sasuke the Slytherins.

Harry heard whispers about"_How the hell did they get in?"_ but he just thought they would have all the passwords. He looked around the great hall in search for the shinobibut he couldn't find made him really curious, how could they just disappear and how do they apparate when it isn't possible in Hogwarts, as Hermione often declared? Harry was sure that Hermione was right with it. When was she ever wrong with something you could read up in a book?

Meanwhile Naruto had fun watching Harry looking for them and how his face showed confusion. He smirked" Neh, Kakashi, aren't they fun." Kakashi had his head in that orange book of his and Naruto just got a giggle for an answere which he was sure wasn't from the thing he said."Perv" he muttered under his breath.

The shinobi got in a group in the shadows behind the Gryffindor table as Harry received his shedule.

´´He has a free periode now." Kakashi said.

``Okay, Naruto you'll stay with him and Ron, Sasuke you get the corridors and Kakashi the grounds. I'll take after Hermione." Everyone agreed with Sakura and they suprised some stundents when they just appeared before them, but they neverminded them and went to their tasks.

Soon Harry and Ron found themselves with Naruto in the common room, which was nearly empty at a time like that.

Naruto watched as Harry and a seventh year girl talked about Quidditch trials and Ron getting nervous when the girl said something negative about captains taking their friends. When Ron played with that weird frisbee Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. That brought him the attention of Harry and Ron."What's so funny man?" Ron asked."You have some weird things here." Naruto answered seriously, having gotten a hold of himself.

`` Well, harry I heard you want to hunt dark wizards down." Naruto stated_, might as well ask him about his intentions, he has to trust us or at least work together with us if we want to protect_ _him._

`` At the ,moment I am only one and some of his subordinates." Harry's face got dark."Voldemort and his deatheaters right?" Naruto wanted to confirm it.

``Yes." Harry got suspicious "What about you?" He looked at Naruto closely.

``Well, where I come from we live in peace for the time being. Our team, as the best, killed the villains not long ago." Naruto couldn't help but to boast about the skills of the team. Besides he was going to be the Rokudaime Hokage, so why not warn them about their skills. Dumbledore told them Harry was pretty got in getting in danger.

Hohohoh

When it was time to go to DADA they got down. In front of the door they found Sakura and Hermione already waiting. They seemed to be absorbed in their talk, but when they neared Sakura's head immediataly went up to glance at them. Her eyes glinted with kindness and every boy, exept Naruto, couldn't help but blush at her."Sasuke-kun will come any moment, to replace us she told them." And if on cue sasuke made his appearance. Now the girls blushed but they were unnerved by his emotionless gaze.

``See you later then" Sakura said and she along with naruto just disappeared into thin air.

Then Snape opened the door and the students had no time to discuss the matter with apparation in school or adoring Sasuke. They went inside the room and got seated.

Meanwhile with Sakura and Naruto.

``Okay you got the corridors and I'll relieve Kakashi at the grounds see you later then." With that Sakura disappeared.

``Damn you don't have to tell me every time." But Naruto then made clones and strolled the corridors.

Inside the defence against the dark arts classroom Sasuke went in the shadows beside the door and watched as Snape told them to put their books back in their bags and how Hermione was in his mind just like Sakura in the academy, well without the crashing on him.

The way Snape talked about the dark arts Sasuke was sure he was faszinated by it. It amused Sasuke and he couldn't help but smirk when one of the Gryffindor girls got panic about Voldemort using Inferi, why didn't they spoke his name out loud? Were they afraid of a simple and funny name?

In addition he got to know that Snape disliked Gryffindors, but only the students, along the professors there was nothing like that. Maybe they bullied him in his time as a student. Saskue listened to Snapes lesson. It was nothing he didn't knew from his time before the kids were arriving but he listened nontheless.

Harry and Ron were partners in practising unspoken curses. Nothing really happened, Ron was red and tried to curse harry who waited. Snape got over to them ``Miserable Weasley, I'llshow you." He pointed his wand at Harry who instinctively reacted and shouted ``_Protego"_ . But faster than the human untrained eye could see. Saskue interfiered, sucessfully blocking the shield charm.

The whole class watched in awe. Snape was rather cold. " Thank you, but I can protect myself perfectly well."

"I know that you can, but I can't allow Harry to get into would only get more work for me. As if protecting the whole castle isn't enough."" Well, I guess you're right in that point it'll be more work for you, if you would have to watch the _chosen one_ in detention. But- 10 points from Gryffindor. For tried attack on a teacher."

After class they saw the masked one waiting for them."I think he's scary, don't you think so?" Hermione whispered." Yeah, why does he only show one eye, do you think he lost one eye, like Moody?" Came Rons hushed response." It's possible he's an auror after all." Harry said."Well but what that Sasuke-guy did in DADA was bloody awesoem wasn't it?" Ron asked when got into their common room for the break and their free periode after. In the common room they met up with Naruto, he brought Harry a scroll from Dumbledore and left with Hermione for her class.

Kakashi watched as they made their homework which seemed to be pretty hard, and they weren't finished when Hermione got for their shared free periode after lunch and Sasuke had off and Sakura had to watch the golden trio.

The two of them sat in a loveseat near the fire, Sasuke's arm around her waist and she leaned on his broad shoulders. He was talking to her in hushed Japanese so noone in the room could understand what he told Sakura who only nodded then and when.

The rest of the day went just like that. They circulated in watching, when our three favourites are together one had off. They had decided to change the circel on a daily basis so not even Hermione could find a rhythm, all she could tell was when they were together there was only one watching them, when not she had another due to her different shedule.

In the evening Naruto watched as Hermione discussed the matter about Harrys potion book and tried a few spells on it. While Sasuke and Sakura were writing their daily report which they'll sent to Konoha once a few. They were in another country so they had to write down and explain every single detail. That's why they had Sakura and Saskue writing it. Naruto writing the report would end in a disaster. Kakashi was reading his orange book and was blushing and giggling now and again.

"I wonder what he's reading." Ron wondered out loud just before going to the dorm. "You don't want to know, believe me." Was the only answere he got from Naruto.

The shinobi watched the school the whole week and Harry was surprised he was allowed to go to his meeting with Dumbledore alone. " I guess they think it's save cause you'll be with Dumbledore" was Hermiones answere when he asked why that would be.

Meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke had the tasks of watching Ron and Hermione while Harry was with Dumbledore. They were cuddling behind a couch. Talking in a hushed Japanese. Hermione's curious glances were ignored. _"Aishiteru(sp?)." _ Sasuke breathed against her lips before softly kissing her. _"I love you too Sasuke-kun."_ He smiled a true smile not a Uchiha smirk and Sakura was glad that his fangirls couldn't see it and were to afraid of Sakura to hit on Sasuke. `Who knew that he isn't so cold deep inside.' Sakura was happy that she was the one to see the true Sasuke, the Sasuke that wasn't afarid to show emotions because of what his brother did. Of course his brother was dead, she helped Sasuke fighting Itachi in the last battle against Akatsuki- but old habbits never die.

Hermione was happy to see the two shinobi together, she took it as evidence that after the war is over everything will be alright and she looked at Ron from the corner of her eyes, maybe…

A hidden Shadow clone from Sakura saw the look and grinned. It was obvious that Hermione liked Ron but it seemed not to him, somehow every wizard around hadn't noticed that she loved him. Were guys really that dense, she expected that from Naruto with Hinata, but every other guy too. She sighed and let her gaze fly over the occupants of the Gryffindor common room.

As the weeks dragged on the shinobi could see what difficults the wizard had by keeping up with their homework, the lessons and the unspoken-spells. Sakura and Sasuke decided to speak with Dumbledore and eventually got permission to found an tutoring-club. It was for all sixth-years they could talk about the school-stuff and practice with the help of Sasuke and Sakura. At the first meeting nearly all sixth-years met in the great hall. Sasuke and Sakura suddenly appeared out of nowhere and all conversations stopped. "Welcome." Sakura greeted them. "In this club you get the chance of deepening the knowledge of subjects and exchange tips. As I can see you are a huge number, so we'll cut you in four groups every group gets one of us as source for questions- subjects only." Sakura added when she saw the gleem in Hermione's eyes. She smirked when she saw that Hermione' s face fell.

It happened that Sakura got to help the sixth years from Dumbledore's army. "I saw that you are quiet good in Defence charms, but I want to help all of you with unspoken spells first before I let you practice. Is that fine with everyone?" They all nodded. "Good,.. Hermione I saw you managed to master unspoken spells, please explain how do exactly do it. Maybe some of these guys could use your tips." Hermione nodded got in front of the group and took a deep breathe. Many sighed and got ready for one of Hermiones endless speaches. Hermione ranted on and on, but when Sakura asked them to try it again and use some of the things Hermione said a larger number got satisfying results even though they still had to practice. "Wow, I didn't knew it would work so good." Harry said as he was one of the ones to get it now. "Okay the ones who still need help gather here, the rest is free to practice and start exchanging knowledge." Sakura said and smiled and them. Harry ended up practicing unspoken spells with Hermione who was blocking his curses. Ron was still listening to Sakura's explainings, Harry too was half-listening as Sakura showed her intellect of wizarding and her tips were pretty helpful. When time was up every sixth year was able to do unspoken spells.

Sasuke got a bunch of Slytherins, including Draco Malfoy. Sasuke was suspicious of him and decided to watch him from now on. He too started with unspoken spells seeing that the teachers were expecting it from their students. When he told them what he wanted to do Malfoy spoke up," Why do we have to do as you say? I thought this was something where we could work alone and just get your help when needed. Just wait till.." "Till what?" Sasuke interupted him "till you told your Daddy? I think he is still sitting in Askaban, isn't he?" "Bastard." Malfoy hissed and left the great hall. "So, is there another one complaining?" everyone shook his head and Sasuke continued his lecturing, at least everyone- exept malfoy- from his group was able to do unspoken curses. Not noticing that Sasuke got a seal on every single one of them that would warn him if they used their knowledge against other occupants of Hogwarts, he knew about their families and would take a chance.

Kakashi got the easiest job, seeing that the Ravenclaws were the smartest, he just gave them tips and after 15 minutes they all got it right.

Naruto was lecturing another mixed group of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, he was able to help them working together on the best way to execute unspoken spells, without any interruptions or extraordinary happenings.

The sixth years and their teachers were grateful for the help of our favourite shinobi cause they got along with the stuff faster and got better results. It was a qiuet year in Hogwarts, as quiet as it can be in Hogwarts with Voldemort out there. One day the shinoni heard screaming from the great hall. They hadn't noticed anything and teh golden trio was on it's way to lunch. The shinobi ran into the hall and were greeted with the sight of 3 masked figures, all in ANBU uniforms. "They looked at each other than…. "HINATA-CHAAAN!!" Naruto yelled and hugged the smallest figure there. Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads and went over to them. "Ohayo,Hinata-neechan, Neji-niisan and Shikamaru- kun." Sakura had gotten really clode to them over the time " What are you doing here?"

"Well, Tsunade-sama thought you could need some help and sent us here." Shikamaru replied."Why don't you wear your masks?", Neji wanted to know."Dumbledore-sama told us to take them off." Sasuke answered before anyone else could. They took their masks off, too. "Ano,.. Kakashi-sensei,.. Hokage-sama wanted you back in the village, you are to leave tomorrow morning" came hinatas soft voice. Kakashi only nodded.

Ha so I made neji ,hinata and shikamaru arrive in Hogwarts and have Kakashi leaving

Sorry for spelling or grammar errors but english isn't my first language so please take that into consideration thank you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot and OC's

HogwartsHogwartsHogwarts

Upon seeing that the arrivals weren't dangerous silence settled in the great hall and students went to eat. There were still whispers about them as they were as beautiful as the Japanese already there.

"Who do you think the are?" Someone in Gryffindor asked.

"Do you think that two of them are related? The blind ones I mean. They look similar enough." Someone in Ravenclaw asked her friend. Earning her a chuckle by Shikamaru.

"They aren't blind, girly. As it is they have a better eyesight than most" he told them ignoring the squeak the girl let out when he was suddenly standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura, Sasuke and Neji were standing together talking in hushed Japanese.

"You wrote Hokage-sama in your report telling her you were teaching the sixth years now too. So she thought you should keep with the students and teach the upper years and we take the corridors and grounds."

"What about Kakashi leaving?" Sasuke asked his rival. "There's a mission that requires his attendance. So he'll be leaving.

"Hinata and I can do the scouting around the school and Shikamaru'll help you teaching. Taking senseis place."

"Okay let's introduce you to the staff."

The took off to the head table the were the teachers were watching them curiously.

"Headmaster, these are fellow ANBU who were sent to aid us in our mission." Sakura said in Japanese so that only Dumbledore understood them, he translated it so that any person who wasn't supposed to know would not guess the truth.

"Do we need more guards?" "Yeah, they'll be away from view and relieve us, since we also teach."

"Very well."

The rest of the day was normal for Hogwarts and true to their word most students didn't saw the newcomers. Only few Gryffindors saw them inside their common room that evening and the following after.

The weeks flew by in peace. Then the Hogsmead weekend approached.

That morning it started snowing and the shinobi were freezing, it only snowed in snow country so they weren't used to the cold. But they soon realised that they could keep themselves warm with a thin layer of Chakra over their skin. They followed the trio and their scouts, as they called the Hyuugas now were patrolling the streets. They became suspicious when nothing happened until they went in to the three broomsticks for a drink. Sasuke noticed something off near the restroom and Sakura decided to check it out.

She went in and found madam Rosmerta in a bathroom stall under a spell and seemingly wanting to give something to someone. Sakura saw in her eyes that it was a strong spell and decided to just play victim.

As she went to the woman who lifted a wand against her and used the Imperio curse on her, she simply shook it off but played along she received a package for the headmaster and she knew something was wrong with it. She signaled to the boys and went to the headmaster's office.

She set it down carefully and told him her story. He called Snape. From what Sakura gathered he was a spy and was well informed about dark items. Despite his behaviour They were sure that he was truly on their side and didn't work for the dark Lord. Stupid title she thought to herself it was as bad as his name. Please, Lord Voldemort?

It was revealed that the necklace inside the package would have killed anyone who touched it. And Sakura added the task about finding out who wanted to kill the headmaster to their list of things to do.

Hohooh

Sorry for the short chapter.

And know that the main characters for the story will be those mentioned in the summary, I just decided since I gave them so many jobs they need help


	5. Chapter 5

S-class protection mission in Hogwarts

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

"Don't you think that Slytherin over there behaves suspicious?" asked Naruto Sakura who was standing next to him.

"I think he is. I'll look after him." and she was off.

But it should take one more attack on a students life, in that case Ron Weasley through the poisoned beverage Slughorn handed him.

"I think it is that Slytherin you mentioned then. His name is Draco Malfoy. He vanishes in to some room most of the time." Sakura said as the three sat together. Their new help, they had decided would take the outside and check for attacks coming from outside the wards while Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto would take care of the trio and the attacks from the inside.

"Sakura, confront him." said Sasuke and gave her a long kiss and left for his post.

It took a while to hunt him down, but Sakura soon found the Slytherin boy in a girls bathroom in the second floor. He was crying.

"Crying now, are we?" she said and he whirled around. His eyes widened and she saw that he was afraid of her. Well, who could hold it against him. Here he was standing in front of one of those shinobi, a captain even ( he didn't know that the rest were shadow clones) and she seemed to know something.

When he didn't say anything she continued:" First you put poor madam Rosmerta under the Imperius curse, then you nearly poison Ron Weasley. And for what? To kill the headmaster. Only half-hearted attempts. Don't you think so?" And with that he broke. He started trembling and then he pulled his wand and shot a all to well known green curse after her. When she moved out of it's way smoothly he bodily attacked her. Wrong move. She was a trained ANBU. It was stupid to try to attack her. She easily subdued him and took him to the shinobi quarters. Which now held a prison cell and interrogation room. Once there she put him in the interrogation room, Sasuke would arrive shortly and then she would get answers, but first she should better wake him up.


	6. Chapter 6

S-class protection mission in Hogwarts

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

Groaning alarmed Sasuke ans Sakura that their prisoner was waking.

So when Draco opened his eyes he was faced with two stone-faced shinobi standing in front of him. He tried to stand, but noticed he was chained to a hard chair. After unsuccessfully trying to get up, he faced the ninjas before him.

Sakura thought she saw a glimpse of fear in his eyes, but it was gone too fast to be sure. Then Sasuke began.

"Something you want to tell us?" they had agreed to first try by playing nice. He was no enemy – yet.

"We know about the Imperius Curse, Draco. And about the poison. Add to that attacking me in the bathroom and you have a serious problem on your hands." Sakura continued as Draco stayed silent.

But it seemed he had gotten over his initial shock and was back to his proud self.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't do anything. You can't hold me here." he sneered at them.

"Oh, Draco,believe me we can and we will. I can assure you we have every right to do as we see fit. We can keep you here, we can interrogate you- if necessary by force." Sakura kept her cool.

"So I'll ask you once more, before Sasuke takes over. Who gave you the assignment?"

For one moment she thought he would answer, but then he sneered.

" I didn't do anything. Malfoys listen to no one."

Sakura sighed. "I really hoped we could do this nicely."

Sasuke smirked, he could finally have his fun. He activated his sharingan and looked into the young Malfoys eyes. It didn't take long and he started whimpering before screaming, tears running down his face. Sasuke was a bit disappointed, that he didn't last long.

Sakura smiled at him, when the blond opened his eyes and started sobbing.

"Will you know answer my questions?"

Draco could only nod and Sakura wondered just what Sasuke had shown him.

"Who gave you that assignment?"

"The D..Dark L...L..Lord." he sobbed.

"Are you a Death Eater?" Sasuke asked. He could basically smell the fear coming from the Slytherin as he nodded.

"But I didn't want to. He threatened me and my family. I had to take the mark and if I fail I am as good as dead. You have to believe me." he talked himself into a francy.

But he was so afraid, that they believed him, Sasuke signaled her that it was the truth that was spoken and they decided with one exchanged look that they would bring him to Dumbledore for further questioning and his decision.

And thus was another attack on the school stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

S-class protection mission in Hogwarts

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Naruto, they belong to their respective creators.

Dumbledore looked up in surprise, when the door to his office opened to let the shinobi in and he was even more surprised to see a crying and shaking Draco Malfoy between them.

"Headmaster-sama, we have proof that this one was responsible for the attacks which accured since on the Hogsmeade weekend as well as the poison incident. We already interrogated him and got a confession. It was searched for false testimony and found to be the truth." Sasuke began without preamble.

"We decided to let you handle the further proceedings as he is a student of your school." Sakura continued.

Dumbledore sighed he had hoped that Voldemort wouldn't use Hogwarts students for his plans to kill him.

"Thank you,."

He nodded to them and Draco was sat into a chair in front of his desk. He looked like a lost puppy, still crying, the tears leaving ugly trails, not fitting for his usually proud face.

"Mr Malfoy, I hear you are responsible for the attacks."

He nodded, all his proud seemed to have left him.

"Why?" Dumbledore had such a disappointed look on his face, that Draco felt guilty for not answering.

"He threatened my family. I had to do it." Draco looked so desperate for his belief and he looked at the shinobi to see them nodding, that Dumbledore came to a decision pretty fast.

"Mr Malfoy, why didn't you come to me?"

"I thought you would never help us, what with us being dark and my being an enemy of Potter and the incident in the ministry last year..." he trailed of.

"Mr Malfoy, know that everyone who asks for help in Hogwarts will receive it. I can offer you protection."

The young Slytherin was shocked, he would have never thought that possible.

"And my family. I mean they are no Hogwarts students and father just broke out of Azkaban."

"Do you think your family would accept the offer and leave Voldemorts side?"

The young Malfoy visibly shuddered at the mentioned name but then nodded.

"I am sure father would accept and mother never truly was a follower. Father wasn't so convinced any more even before his return and now he truly lost his mind. He now tortures his followers for nothing he never did this before, father says. Sure he punished them, but now it's for fun."

He looked at Sasuke and Sakura still standing in the corner nearest to the door.

"Of course we will bring them immediately,headmaster-sama." Sakura said, causing Draco to flinch, he had forgotten that they were there.

And that had the shinobi standing in front of a huge mansion. Sasuke was in a bad mood, saying he was no errand boy for their client,but instead hired to protect the school. But Sakura had argumented that bringing the Malfoys to school would mean the protection, because then there was one family less supporting the enemy with money and man power.

They had informed Naruto and the others and had left a pouting Naruto behind who wanted to go with them.

They forwent the knocking part and just went inside. Searching the rooms they came across a study and behind the desk, reading some papers was the head of the Malfoy family, Lucius Malfoy. Soundlessly they moved behind him.

"Good day, Malfoy-san. You are coming with us,if you were so kind to call your wife." Sakura said.

They had to give it to him,Mr Malfoy had a good reflex. He went for his wand hidden in the walking cane leaning against the chair.

Sasuke caught his arm in a death grip.

"Believe me it is for your best to just come with us. We won't bring you to the ministry you know. And now call your wife or we will have to get her."

The Malfoy gave a tired sigh and stood under the watchful eyes of the ninjas, he went to the floo and called his wife to his study.

As soon as Narcissa Malfoy appeared in the doorway she and her husband were taken by the arm and flashed straight to the headmasters office, were they appeared in a whirl of Sakura petals and smoke.

Merry Christmas everybody and get well into the new year 2011as this will be my last update this year.


	8. Chapter 8

S-class protection mission in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. I don't write for profit

Chapter 8

Draco flinched when in a puff of petals and smoke the shinobi and his parents entered the office.

"Dumbledore." Lucius growled as soon as he saw him. "What is the meaning of this. Kidnapping my wife and I."

"All in due time, Lucius. Please have a seat." the Malfoy patriarch seemed annoyed by the calmness in Dumbledore's voice and made no move to do as asked causing him and his wife to be prodded in a seat by Sasuke, who didn't have the patience for things like that.

"Thank you.

"Now we can talk. Lemondrop?" Both declined still unaware of their son sinking into hi chair.

"Now, Lucius I have to inform you that your son was caught in an attempt to take my life by those two nice shinobi you see here."

It took every training he received for Lucius to keep his mask.

"Is that so? Was Draco questioned or caught red handed for you to be so sue of his guilt or did you just send him to Azkaban because he is a Slytherin?" Lucius tone was cold as he tried to find out what happened to his son.

"I was questioned father. I confessed." came a small voice from the third chair neither had paid attention to.

"Draco!" Narcissa let every mask fall as she rushed to her baby boy and hugged him.

Even Lucius expression softened. "What will happen now?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Draco here has asked for the protection of the Order and I see no problem seeing as nothing too serious happened and he was forced by Voldemort."

To say Lucius was surprised would be an understatement. His son could be saved from the Dark Lord and wouldn't go to prison. He couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"There is however one problem." that caught Lucius attention. What would Dumbledore want from him.

"Young Draco has also asked for your protection. Will you leave Voldemort and go into hiding?"

The older Malfoys looked at each other in shock. They were offered protection, the possibility to leave the Dark Lord.

"What do you want in return?" Lucius was a Slytherin he knew that nothing came without consequences.

"All I ask of you is to protect young Harry while he is at headquarters or otherwise outside of the protection his relatives and Hogwarts offer him."

That actually was reasonable. The protection of the saviour was a small prize to pay.

"Very well, we agree." he said after a glance at Draco's hopeful face and Narcissa's pleading one.

They were shown a peace of paper with an adress and after it burst into flames the elder were,after a quick hug to Draco, whisked away by the shinobi. Towards the headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix, towards safety.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own HP or Naruto

Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Christmas break started and Harry would stay at Grimauld Place under the stern watch of the shinobi. Also he was ordered by Dumbledore to have an extra eye on the Malfoys especially Draco, who would take Ron's bed. Since the Weasleys would spent their Christmas with Fleur's family in France and even though he was invited it was thought best to have him close to the Order.

To say Harry was disappointed to not be able to spent Christmas with his friends would be an understatement. He was furious at Dumbledore and the Order for deciding over his life again. Ron sympathised with him for "staying with the ferret over the holidays".

It was a tired Harry who arrived at Grimmauld Place under the watchful eye of Sasuke and Sakura. He had nightmares and only slept for a few hours. He was not interested in arguing with Malfoy Junior.

"Malfoy." he said his greetings to the tense boy in their room before he decided that something had to be done.

"I don't want to fight over the holidays. Frankly I am too tired. Truce?" He held out his hand. Being reminded of the scene when they were eleven and he rejected Dracos hand.

Draco was surprised he thought he was going to be ridiculed and tortured the whole holidays and here his arch rival stood offering him his hand. He too was reminded of their first year. He truly had wanted to be Potters friend but the mask forced upon him destroyed his chance. Now they didn't have to act any more. The Malfoys were free. And he couldn't help but hope that maybe he could become friends with Harry Potter.

And with that in mind he grasped the Gryffindors hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Same procedure as every Chapter,James

Break ended pretty fast Harry and Draco had become really close and were best friends now that Draco didn't have to pretend any more. Hermione and the Weasleys had been more than surprised when they visited on Boxing Day and found Harry and Draco laughing together in the living room.

Even tough they became friends Harry's scar hurt more then ever. He was now able to shield his mind but he still felt the pain. He figured that Voldemort was angry that he lost his 'most trusted follower' and the one who was supposed to kill Dumbledore.

He knew he was furious when Professor Snape came into Grimmauld Place suffering the after effects of the Cruciatus curse while Dumbledore was visiting and told him and Harry that Voldemort ordered him to fulfil Draco's task of killing the headmaster.

He was thanked and told to rest while Harry was sent to get the Malfoy men who were having a father son bonding session in the library.

"Draco,Mr Malfoy Dumbledore wants you in the kitchen." he told them.

Lord Malfoy sighed. "Harry how often do I have to tell you to call me Lucius?"

"Often enough. Are you coming." and he left the others to follow him.

When everyone was in attendance Dumbledore told them and the shinobi who had come out of nowhere about Horcruxes and how to destroy them. Lucius told them about the diary,which he had returned to the headmaster and a cup which had been put into Bellatrix Lestrange vault at Gringotts.

When asked if he would be able to gain entrance he told that Draco should be able to receive it as he was of Black blood and therefore considered safe.

Dumbledore showed them the memories of the medallion and showed them the destroyed ring.

Calling Kreacher they found out that Mundungus took the locket and the house elf went and got him after he was promised the fake one they would receive for him. It had belonged to Regulus and Dumbledore thought he would return weakened and it would provide the best situation for Snape.

Harry told that he thought that the snake was one and it was decided for Severus to kill her with the sword when he returned from killing the headmaster and to go into hiding directly afterwards.

Then Dumbledore looked grave "That are all of the known Horcruxes. Though there is still one missing."

"What if it's at Hogwarts. There is something of the other founders except Gryffindor so it's obviously something from Ravenclaw. And I think there was something looking like Ravenclaw's tiara in the ROR." Draco said.

"Of course in the Chamber he told me that he was the only one to ever discover the depths of Hogwarts so he would think it safe." Harry exclaimed.

The headmaster looked thoughtful then he stood and left without a word. The others sat there not knowing what to do now when he returned holding a tiara and the sword.

"You were right." and he stabbed it. Harry's scar hurt and he had to close his eyes therefore he missed the shocked faces the others wore when a black substance dropped out of the tiara.

"Even his soul is black and gooey." Draco stated dryly when he had his facial expression back under control.

Harry couldn't help himself and laughed.

"So we know were six of them are but there is one more." everyone looked at Dumbledore. He looked every year of his 150 years and he looked straight at Harry.

"That night in Godric' s Hollow his fragile soul split by murdering in cold blood and went into the only living being there." Harry knew what he told him. "There is a reason for our connection, why I am a Parselmouth,isn't there. I am the last Horcrux." the others looked down when the headmaster nodded.

"So I have to die?" Draco's head shot up. "No!"

Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't heard him. "Yes,and Voldemort himself has to do it." Harry let out a deep breath. "So we destroy the Horcruxes,he kills me and he'll be mortal."

"Yes. I am sorry Harry."

Draco was horrified after he finally got friends with Harry,his friend was to be killed like a pig! He couldn't understand how Harry could take it so calmly. He was just told he had to die to end this war.

"How can you just sit there,Harry." he voiced his thoughts.

"If I have to die to safe everyone I am willing to sacrifice my life." he answered. "And for that I admire you." Dumbledore stood and embraced the boy he thought of as a grandson and let a tear fall.


End file.
